moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Buggy
European Alliance Pacific Front (assistance) |side2 = Latin Confederation |goal1 = Recapture the abandoned Allied Base Destroy and prevent the Bomb Buggies from escaping |goal2 = Escort the Bomb Buggies to safety |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Standard European arsenal * Kappa Tanks and Zephyrs |forces2 = Standard Confederation arsenal |casual1 = Light to moderate |casual2 = Heavy |music = Mechanical Man (remixed by GDI Bass) (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Attack on Buggy is the sixth Allied cooperative mission. Background The Latin Confederation forces had reached Europe from the western side. They broke through the main defenses in Spain and were charging through the already weakened Allied positions. It appeared their taskforce contained numerous Bomb Buggies, which were equipped with old M.A.D. warheads. However, these no longer contained any safety measures; they would explode the moment their driver decided to detonate the vehicle, or when the vehicle itself was destroyed. The Euro Alliance attempted to prevent those Buggies from ramming through their positions in Europe. Events Retake the outpost The Allied forces led by two commanders landed in the southeast of the battlefield. Two Thor Gunships killed the infantry on the river bank, and four Kappa Tanks destroyed the vehicles there. When the river bank was cleared, two Voyagers came to release the infantry units, including a large number of Engineers. Prior to this operation, a Euro Alliance forces was defeated by Latin Confederation and abandoned an outpost nearby, and it was guarded by numerous Attack Dogs when the two commanders' forces landed. When Thor Gunships killed the dogs, Engineers quickly captured the abandoned buildings and repaired them: a commander captured the Air Force Command Headquarters, so he could train some advanced infantry and built Harriers; another commander captured War Factory and Shield Command, which could build vehicles including Mirage Tank. The estimated time for the first Bomb Buggy convoy to arrive at the battlefield soon ran out, and the two commanders also completed the takeover of the shared outpost and prepared to launch a counterattack against the Confederation forces here. Plug the wall When the first Bomb Buggy convoy crossed the area, the two commanders immediately destroyed the convoy with the Harriers and then continued to prepare for the upcoming second team that would come in 2 minutes and 30 seconds. After the second team was eliminated, the two commanders were preparing to meet the third team that would come in 2 minutes, while capturing some of the abandoned Power Plants along the way to regain control of the relevant barricades. At the same time, a commander also received a reinforcement from northeast consisting of two Zephyrs and some infantry. The more the team destroyed, the shorter the time that the next team would come. At the end of the interception, Latin Confederation sent a number of Vultures to break the defense, but the two commanders promptly let the Guardian GIs attack to eliminate these Vultures scattered in every corner. Finally, all convoys were intercepted, and Latin Confederation changed the plan, they hoarded the remaining Bomb Buggies inside the base. Even so, Latin Confederation was still looking for opportunities to send Bomb Buggies, and the two commanders decided to use Harriers to directly destroy all Bomb Buggies in a base while allowing their assault squads to rush directly into another base where Bomb Buggies parked and destroyed them all. Soon the dangerous vehicles of Latin Confederation here were all consumed. Aftermath The Latin Confederation's incursion into the European continent had slowed, but it was also temporary, the Allied control of Spain was still not so tough, and Latin Confederation successfully occupied the entire Spainish territory in some time and marched into France. In addition, the fighting with the Russians on the European continent remained tense. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 Normal * Starting credits: 25000 * One wave of infantry will be paradropped at the southern Tech Oil Derricks. Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * One wave of infantry will be paradropped at the southern Tech Oil Derricks. * The Tech Machine Shop, Tech Heavy Machinery, Field Hospital and some of Tech Oil Derricks will be initially owned by the enemy. * 1 less Thor Gunship will be sent to the 1st player, and 2 less Kappa Tanks will be sent to the 2nd player. zh:进击的飞车 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions